iepfandomcom-20200214-history
サイボーグクロちゃん
|website = |wikipedia = https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/サイボーグクロちゃん }} サイボーグクロちゃん (Cyborg Kuro-chan, Saibōgu Kurochan) is a Japanese children-teen manga series created by Naoki Yokouchi, serialized in Kodansha's Comic Bom Bom ''magazine. Eleven volumes of the manga were released between 1998 and 2002. It centers on the titular character, a housecat who is kidnapped and modified by a mad scientist to be a part of a cyborg army bent on world domination. Kuro breaks his control chip, escapes and becomes a vigilante. Kuro has many allies, who help him out during instances such as urban destruction, parallel universes, outer space, and battles between other cats and cyborgs. サイボーグクロちゃん was adapted into an anime series produced by Studio Bogey for TV Tokyo. The anime aired from 2 October 1999 to 6 January 2001 for 66 episodes (65 episodes in the International). The manga and anime have been exported to several countries in Asia, Europe, and Africa. An English dub aired on Animax Asia and the first 14 episodes of the dub were released on VCD. A large number of merchandise has been made based on the manga and anime, and two additional volumes, entitled ''Cyborg Kuro-chan: Extra Battle, were published. Reviews for the series note the simplistic and cartoonish art style, and a thin storyline which is mainly centered on gags and comedic violence. Synopsis Kuro is a housecat for an old couple who cannot defend themselves and are in frequent danger. They rely on him to keep burglars from invading their house, at which he is skilled. Despite his courage, he is in love with the neighborhood dog, Pooly, and he sets out to confess this one day. While heading to see her, he and Pooly are ambushed and injured. Kuro is then kidnapped by Dr. Go, a mad scientist, and transformed into a cyborg with invincible steel frames and unlimited strength, the latest in a line of robot cats used for world domination, called the "Nyan-Nyan Army". He somehow, though, breaks a chip supposedly used to control him, and he escapes Go's laboratory as well as destroying it, while he now realizes that he is now bipedal and can speak human language. He comes to terms with his predicament, while maintaining his lifestyle as an average housecat. However, Go feels that Kuro is ungrateful to him, and he and the Nyan-Nyan Army, including the most well-known Mi, set out to find and kill him, though they eventually surrender and decide to live a more peaceful life. Often, Kuro will save his owners and the city from trouble. He has multiple adversaries, including Go's Nyan-Nyan Army. Dr. Go and Mi help Kuro out in the toughest situations. Throughout the course of the series, there are phantasmal and extraordinary predicaments that Kuro and his friends must solve. Episodes |finale1 = |episodes2 = 12 |premiere2 = |finale2 = |episodes3 = 19 |premiere3 = |finale3 = |episodes4 = 21 |premiere4 = |finale4 = }} International versions }} }} Animax TVB Kids }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |} Category:IPA needed Category:IPA needed/Japanese Category:Television shows Category:Japanese television shows Category:Japanese